


Cold Feet

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a Tumblr prompt: Cullen x Inquisitor of your choice and... the Inquisitor getting cold feet on their wedding day (not *too* angsty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Nika cracked the door open just enough so that she could peek out at the great hall and the guests that had gathered for the ‘big day.’  The ceremony itself would be held outside, but for the time being their guests were enjoying drinks and appetizers in the great hall. Nika quietly pushed the door shut before leaning back against it, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes and sliding down the door with a groan. There were _so many people!_

Nika had been looking forward to this day for quite some time; after all, _she_ had been the one to propose to Cullen. Nika had envisioned a small ceremony, just family and their closest friends. She and Cullen would forgo armor and ceremonial dress, say their own vows to each other and end the evening with a small meal before leaving for Honnleath for their honeymoon.

Josephine however had a very different plan, and would not be swayed. So now it seemed that every single noble who had assisted the Inquisition was in attendance. (“Inquisitor, it doesn’t matter that their help was only needed to close the rifts, which benefitted them. It would be _scandalous_ not to invite those who helped!”). Nika was wearing a constricting cream colored monstrosity of a dress that had been a gift from Empress Celene, (“The designer is all the rage!”) and even Cullen would be wearing new armor that had been commissioned for the wedding. There were Orlesian _and_ Fereldan caterers (“We must make sure all of our guests have something to eat.”). She had also been informed that morning that they could not leave for Honnleath until the following day. (“You have Empress Celene _and_ King Alistair present, you absolutely must be here to see them off tomorrow.”).

“I can’t do this…” Nika whispered as she pushed herself back up, leaning against the wall. She had fought dragons, Red Templars, Venatori, and taken down an ancient darkspawn magister who thought himself a God with calm and determination.  But this… she ran through the corridor to her private chambers, slamming the door behind her just as tears started to fall.

Nika sought the comfort of her bed, hugging tightly to a pillow as she cried into it. She didn't look up when the door to her chambers opened, and only cried harder into the pillow as acknowledgment to Leliana's concerned voice. She was only vaguely aware of the door shutting again as the ex-spymaster turned Divine left.

 When the door opened again Nika wished the bed would open up and swallow her whole. Cullen had a very specific gait, and she could tell right away that it was her would be husband who was now coming to see her. The bed shifted under his weight as he sat down and began to rub soothing circles on her back. No words were said.

When her sobbing finally quieted to hiccups and the occasional sniffle Cullen placed a kiss to her arm. "Nika, love, look at me?"

Nika sniffled one last time as she sat up, hands clasped nervously in her lap. She looked down at her hands, unable to meet his gaze.

"Nika." The way he said her name made Nika want to cry all over again, he didn't sound angry or mad, just concerned. Cullen brushed his fingers along her back before his fingers tugged her against his side, lips brushing against her cheek in the softest of kisses. "This isn't how we imagined today, is it?"

"No. Oh Cullen.. I can't do this, I..." She buried her face in her hands, unable to finish.

"Are you unable to marry me? Or just unable to do it today with the circus that has gathered in our home?"

She could hear the hint of mirth in his voice at the use of the word circus despite the seriousness of the situation. Hands dropped back into her lap as she finally looked at him. "Makers breath..." Even after all the time they had been together, the sight of him still stole her breath away.

"I don't want to be married to you in front of people I don't like, that I don't know. I want to be comfortable, and Maker preserve me but I want to be selfish and have you to myself. I want to kiss you inappropriately and feed you with my fingers just to feel your lips that much more. I can't do that with all of these people. It would be _the_ faux pas of the year, unforgivable in the eyes of the noble court, an automatic loss in the game of stupid that they play at. With my luck it would start a new civil war."

She would have rambled along more but Cullen silenced her with a kiss, sweet and gentle as he cupped her face. He pulled back only slightly to whisper against her lips. "I love you, Nika Trevelyan."

Cullen stood from the bed and knelt down before her on one knee, taking both of her hands into his own. "Nika Trevelyan, would you do me the honors of not getting married today?" He smiled, raising her hands to his lips for a soft kiss. "Maker as my witness, I want to be able to call you my wife and I hope you will allow me to one day soon. Nika, will you marry-"

Nika interrupted Cullen by sliding off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "Yes, a thousand times yes." She pulled him in for another kiss, fingers sliding up his neck and tangling themselves in his hair as his arms tightened around her, pulling her body as close to his as he could manage in his armor.

When they finally parted both were breathing heavy, and both were smiling. Cullen stood, pulling Nika up with him as he placed another tender kiss to her lips. "I need to let everyone know about the change in plans for today. Would you like to stay up here?"

Nika shook her head as she reached out for his hand, twining their fingers together. "No. We will let them know together. Besides, there is plenty of food for a celebration, we'll just tell them that they are invited to celebrate in advance our future nuptials."

Cullen nodded his approval, and it was hand in hand that the two went to cancel their wedding ceremony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, as always kudos and/or comments keep fic writers going.


End file.
